L'histoire de ta vie
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Craquage :D Derek, Stiles, la meute et Abbigail. Un recueil d'OS fluff sur une famille et une meute ! /!\ Mpreg ! (rating dépend de l'OS, signalé en début d'OS) [Image par The-Blind-Writer] [Sterek]
1. Ce n'était pas censé arriver

Je sais. Je ne devrais pas poster d'OS. Mais, **Bruniblondi** m'a menacé de ne pas me faire lire son nouveau PWP. Vous comprenez que je n'ai pas eu le choix, malheureusement.

Bon, vous savez que je ne possède pas Teen Wolf xD

Attention, ceci est un Mpreg (Male Pregnant - Homme enceint), et il est dédié à ma chère _Bruniblondi_ qui me l'a siii gentiment demandé et qui m'a poussée pendant deux heures durant l'écriture :') (Je l'ai écrit en trois heures environs, considérez donc ça comme un craquage xD)

C'est un OS, donc, MAIS. Ouais, j'aime les mais. Je ne pouvais pas juste laisser ça comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera donc un recueil d'OS qui se suivent plus où moins, sans trame ! Vous aurez des petits passages de leurs vies avec le petit bébé qui deviendra grand :D

Hum, c'est tout je crois ? Blabla habituel : Sterek, le rating dépendra de mon envie et de vos demandes :P (allez, qui j'essaie de tromper, y'aura forcément du lemon à un moment donné xD mais il y aura surtout pas mal de fluff et probablement quelques OOC).

Dernière chose et après je vous lâche la grappe xD Je ne me suis pas relue, il est 01h25 du matin, alors m'en voulez pas :')

Enjoy mes amours, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

* * *

**Ce n'était pas censé arriver…**

Stiles eut un rire nerveux. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Hum-hum. Pas possible. Non. Il n'y croyait pas.

« Il ne t'a pas mis au courant ? » lui demanda une voix.

Il ne savait pas qui avait parlé, Deaton ou Scott ? Au fond, il s'en fichait. Ce n'était absolument…

« Pas possible » nia-t-il, pâlissant un peu plus. « Vous me faites marcher. On est le 1er Avril, c'est ça ? Il vous a payé pour me dire ça ? »

Dire qu'il commençait à paniquer était un euphémisme. Un putain d'euphémisme.

« Stiles… On va trouver un moyen, je te jure… »

Ça, c'était Scott, Stiles n'en doutait pas. Il continua de secouer la tête alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, comme si son cerveau lui avait lancé un « va te faire voir chez les grecs » tonitruant avant de claquer la porte et de le laisser là, dans son corps, sans savoir quoi faire.

« Comment c'est même seulement imaginable, hein ? » demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe de désespoir et d'hystérie dans la voix.

Il lança un regard au vétérinaire qui le regardait avec une certaine… compassion ? Pitié ? Ouais, définitivement, c'était de la pitié dans son regard. En même temps, il devait faire peur à voir. Il était sur le point de céder à une crise de panique.

« C'est… la suite normale dans une relation avec un Alpha. Il doit, eh bien, il doit perpétrer la lignée… »

Ca y était, Stiles paniquait.

« Mec ? Stiles ? C'est pas si grave, c'est pas comme si tu étais seul, on va vous aider avec ça et…

-Tu vas m'aider à avoir un enfant peut-être ?! » lui hurla l'hyperactif sans pourvoir s'en empêcher. Il craquait. « Tu vas être la sage-femme, hein ? Ah bah oui, ça va être beau tiens ! Et puis après on formera tous une jolie famille et une grande meute heureuse et .. oh putain, Scott. Comment je peux être enceinte bordel ?! »

Il vacilla et le loup l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Je suis un mec. Okay ? Je. Suis. Un. _Mec_. Biologiquement parlant, physiquement je ne peux pas porter un enfant ! Et putain par où il va sortir et _oh mon dieu_ je suis vraiment en train d'imaginer ça… »

La tête commença à lui tourner, le monde tanguait dangereusement alors que son cœur battait comme un taré pour sortir de sa poitrine, que son souffle se faisait trop court et que les sons commençaient à devenir assourdissant. L'horloge. Le robinet. Les animaux. Même la déglutition de son meilleur ami résonnait démesurément à ses oreilles. Il avait cédé à la panique.

« Stiles, respire » intervint la voix calme, posée et ferme de Deaton. « Tout vas bien se passer. Tu n'es pas le premier, et tu ne seras pas le dernier. Personne n'en est jamais mort. C'est possible grâce à la magie. Il te suffit d'y croire… »

Stiles ne put retenir le ricanement hystérique (enfin, la tentative de ricanement hystérique vu qu'il avait du mal à respirer) qui franchit ses lèvres.

« Et…après ça… je prendrais… de la poussière de fée ? » rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

La vision de lui tapotant le cul de Clochette pour lui soutirer de la poudre le divertit assez pour qu'il en oublie sa crise de panique et sa grossesse. Alors qu'il riait, Scott lança un regard inquiet au vétérinaire qui soupira. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que Stiles ne redresse la tête, exhalant une odeur de colère. Avant que Scott n'ait pu comprendre, l'adolescent hyperactif s'était levé d'un bon.

« Je vais le tuer » furent la seule indication qu'ils eurent.

Stiles fonça hors de la clinique d'un pas décidé, avant de monter dans Roscoe, sa fidèle Jeep, et de filer jusqu'au loft de cet « abruti de loup-garou » (et je cite) pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

Quand il entra dans le loft, claquant la lourde porte en métal pour faire grimace le loup, il le trouva assis sur son canapé en train de lire. Bah voyons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? » soupira Derek, sentant la colère de son compagnon à travers toute la pièce (pour dire à quel point Stiles devait être en colère).

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive _encore_ ? » répéta l'adolescent en hurlant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Derek gronda un instant, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement et d'incompréhension.

« Me dire que je pouvais tomber enceinte… enceint, enfin peu importe, que je pouvais avoir un enfant avec toi ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ? Espèce de … de pervers, cinglé, connard ! » s'énerva l'hyperactif, les poings serrés, le corps tremblant.

Dire que Derek était stupéfait était loin de la réalité. Il n'existait même pas de mot pour qualifier à quel point il était surpris. Et paniqué, aussi.

« Tu es _quoi_ ? » répéta lentement le loup, en se levant plutôt maladroitement vu sa grâce habituelle. « _Quoi _? »

La colère de Stiles se calma légèrement, la panique refaisant surface.

« Enceinte. Enceint. Merde y'a même pas de terme, parce que c'est pas censé être _possible_ ! Comment cette connerie peut-elle être possible ? Hein ? Et fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur _moi_, hein ? Oh putain Derek ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas empêché ça ?! »

Le loup ne répondit rien, à court de mot (pas comme s'il en avait beaucoup d'habitude, mais là c'était le blanc total). Son cerveau avait un mal fou à traiter l'information. Stiles. Enceint. Pendant que l'humain continuait de parler en gesticulant et en faisant les cent pas, Derek était immobile, les yeux dans le vague, légèrement pâle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » souffla-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

C'était une véritable catastrophe. Il avait mis le fils _mineur_ du _Shérif_ en cloque. Il était mort. Le père Stilinski n'allait certainement pas le laisser vivre après ça. Et puis, _avoir un enfant_. Lui. Derek Hale. Sérieusement, il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais ce problème. Un bébé… Il était franchement dans la merde.

« Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?! T'aurais pu y réfléchir avant de me foutre ta graine dans le bide putain ! » répliqua Stiles, la panique se disputant toujours la place à la colère.

La panique gagnait du terrain.

« Premièrement, ne redis jamais une chose pareille, ça me donne des frissons d'horreur. Deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais voulu _ça_, d'accord ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible jusqu'à ce que tu te pointes ici en hurlant… »

Un long silence plana entre eux. Un long, très long silence. Comment si l'ampleur de la situation faisait chemin jusqu'à leurs petites têtes. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité se fasse entièrement sous leurs crânes hébétés. Ils allaient être parents. Et Stiles était au lycée. Stiles était mineur. Stiles était le fils du Shérif.

« On est mort » finit par laisser tomber le plus jeune en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. « Comment on va faire Derek ? »

Le désespoir leur tombait dessus comme un millier de tonnes de plomb.

« Je te préviens, il est hors de question que j'avorte. Je sais même pas si c'est possible. »

Derek gronda à l'idée. Son loup n'admettait pas qu'il puisse seulement avoir pensé de se débarrasser de l'enfant. Il était inenvisageable qu'ils fassent une chose pareille. Avec un soupir las et fatigué, le brun s'installa près de son compagnon.

« Il faut qu'on l'annonce à ton père. Ou alors on quitte l'Etat » répliqua-t-il, mettant l'accent sur la deuxième proposition qui lui plaisait bien.

Stiles lui lança un regard, hésitant sérieusement à fuir avant de rejeter l'idée. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son père et ses amis.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, allons le voir maintenant, il est en congé » soupira l'adolescent.

C'est d'un pas lent et lourd qu'ils se décidèrent à quitter le loft pour affronter l'homme le plus terrifiant que cette Terre ait jamais porté : le père de Stiles, Shérif Stilinski. S'ils ressortaient vivant de l'entrevue, ils étaient certains qu'ils pourraient tout affronter.

N'étant pas sûr de pouvoir conduire (l'allée avait été guidée par la colère), Stiles monta dans la Camaro de Derek, qui les conduisit très lentement jusqu'au domicile des Stilinski. Le loup se gara devant, coupa le contact, et attendit. Il était sérieusement mort de peur. L'inquiétude lui rongeait les entrailles. Il avait pu en affronter des choses dans sa vie : loups, psychopathes, Kanima, Darach, Alphas, jaguar-garou, Berserkers… pourtant il n'avait jamais autant craint ces monstres que Stilinski Senior.

Au bout de très longues minutes, ils finirent par se décider à descendre de voiture pour affronter la première épreuve de la grossesse de Stiles : l'annonce. Nerveux, angoissés, ils entrèrent dans la maison.

« P'ap ? » lança Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

La voix de son père leur indiqua qu'il était dans la cuisine, aussi les deux amants et futurs parents le rejoignirent, tremblants légèrement. A leurs visages décomposés, le Shérif sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. De plus, son fils était calme, ne souriait pas et ne parlait pas. En d'autres termes, son attitude criait « Problèmes ».

« Quelle est la menace cette fois ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude, résigné.

Stiles lança un regard à Derek et celui-ci sembla lui répondre « ton père, ton problème ». Ce à quoi Stiles répondit par une frappe sur l'épaule.

« Papa, il n'y a pas de nouvelle menace… mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passe pas quelque chose » entama lentement l'adolescent en s'asseyant en face de son père, aussi loin que possible.

Il fit une pause alors que Derek s'installait près de lui. Son père fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude commençant à s'emparer de son esprit. Son fils était vraiment étrange et plutôt énigmatique.

« Vous me faites peur, avec vos têtes d'enterrement, là. Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? » les pressa-t-il, son regard naviguant entre les deux.

« Okay, promet d'abord que tu ne t'énerveras pas » souffla Stiles, évitant soigneusement le regard de son paternel.

Le Shérif ne promit rien. Il savait, oh oui il savait, que lorsque Stiles demandait une chose pareille, la suite allait être terrible. Avait-il tué quelqu'un ? Un humain ? Allait-il mourir ?

« Tu n'es pas mourant ? » demanda-t-il sitôt que la pensée eut éclos dans sa tête.

« Quoi ? Oh, non, non. Je vais… bien. Enfin, je suppose » hésita l'adolescent, la gorge sèche.

L'aîné des Stilinski souffla de soulagement. Son fils n'allait pas mourir. C'aurait été la pire chose qui puisse arriver pour lui.

« Tu sais, quand on vit avec des loup-garou, on peut avoir de sacrée surprise, hein. On pense qu'un truc est pas possible, et BAM !, en fait, ça l'est. C'est complètement dingue, vraiment. Toute cette mythologie, cette magie, c'est plutôt incroyable, hein ? Je veux dire, l'existence des loups-garous elle-même est absurde, franchement, on devrait plus être étonné que le reste soit vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Tiens, je te parie ce que tu veux qu'en réalité le Monstre du Loch Ness existe vraiment, c'est plausible après t –

-Stiles est enceint » l'interrompit brutalement Derek, d'une voix sèche et dure.

Stiles, la bouche toujours ouverte sur le mot qu'il était en train de prononcé, lança un regard à la fois terrifié et complètement furieux à son compagnon qui l'ignora royalement, totalement concentré sur le Shérif.

Ce dernier était impassible. Sans réaction. Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ou comme s'il n'avait pas compris – ce qui était probablement le cas, Stiles avait réagi de la même manière quelques heures plus tôt.

« C'est une blague. »

La voix du Shérif, plate et atone, n'avait pas sonné comme une question. Plus comme une affirmation forcée. Qui ne souffrait pas la contestation. Le silence évocateur qui suivit ses mots lui infirma ce qu'il avait espéré être vrai.

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague » répéta-t-il, le ton légèrement plus bas, plus menaçant.

Stiles savait que son père était prêt à se mettre en colère. Sévèrement.

« Euh… Non. On savait pas que c'était possible, papa, je te le jure, je veux dire, on est des mecs, c'est biologiquement impossible, mais apparemment impossible n'est pas mystique. D'une certaine façon étrange et totalement magique, je suis… réellement enceint. »

L'hyperactif déglutit difficilement alors que Derek se tendait sensiblement.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon fils, Stiles, mineur, est tombé enceint de Derek, un loup-garou de six ans son aîné » articula lentement le Shérif.

Après un échange de regards, Stiles répondit un petit « Oui » incertain. Stilinski père soupira longuement comme s'il cherchait à ne pas s'énerver ou comme s'il était subitement vraiment fatigué.

« Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries » l'entendirent-ils marmonner. « Comment va se passer la… la… Seigneur ! La grossesse ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussi sec. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Allait-il avoir une grossesse normale, avec les neuf mois inclus, ou sachant qu'elle n'était pas normale, la durée serait-elle plus courte ? Il n'osait pas imaginer si elle était plus longue. Devant le silence tendu des deux amants, le Shérif comprit qu'aucun des deux ne savaient.

« On doit allez voir Deaton ! » s'exclama son fils en se levant brusquement, désireux de quitter la pièce au plus vite avant que son père ne réalise vraiment et qu'il se mette dans une rage noire.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de quiconque, l'adolescent agrippa Derek et l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la demeure familiale. Avec plus de rapidité qu'à l'allée, ils remontèrent dans la Camaro et Derek démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, se dirigeant vers la clinique du vétérinaire. Ils étaient proches du bâtiment lorsque Stiles se mit à le frapper.

« Ça va pas non d'annoncer ça comme ça, de but en blanc, à mon père ? Tu voulais qu'il meure d'une crise cardiaque ? Hein ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, on y serait encore. C'est comme un pansement, plus vite tu l'arrache, et moins tu as mal » répliqua le loup, impassible.

« C'est des conneries. Tu n'as pas moins mal en l'arrachant plus vite » contra l'adolescent, dardant un regard noir sur son compagnon.

« Peut-être, il n'empêche que la douleur ne reste pas longtemps. Moins que si tu l'arraches lentement. Et puis, pourquoi on a cette conversation ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça, il l'a plutôt bien pris. »

Stiles grogna – il passait décidément trop de temps avec Derek – et descendit de la voiture.

« Attends qu'il réalise vraiment » marmonna-t-il avant d'entrer de nouveau dans la clinique.

Deaton ne fut pas surpris de les voir, et semblait même les attendre. Il répondit à leur question avec plus d'éloquence qu'habituellement, sans leur donner d'énigmatique phrase au sens profond. La grossesse de Stiles durerait un mois. Il « accoucherait » par césarienne. L'enfant serait un loup. Il aurait un développement normal.

Comment Stiles en était-il arrivé là, sérieusement ? Heureusement, il avait un peu de chance dans tout ce bordel : ils avaient fini les cours deux semaines plus tôt et étaient en vacances d'été.

Ooo0ooO

Son mois de grossesse fut l'un des meilleurs de sa vie – jusqu'à maintenant. Dès que Lydia, Allison et Erica avait appris la grossesse de leur ami, elles avaient été au petit soin avec lui. Dès qu'il émettait le moindre désir, elles obligeaient le reste de la meute à le satisfaire. Jackson avait donc dû aller lui acheter un jeu vidéo – offert par les Whittemore, s'ils n'étaient pas gentils ! – et Boyd avait été obligé de lui obtenir de la glace à la barbe à papa et au nougat. Scott, lui, aimait se rendre utile pour son meilleur ami et presque-frère, aussi lorsqu'il devait aller lui chercher quelque chose, il y allait avec plaisir – s'attirant par-là les compliments des filles qui ensuite se plaignaient que leur petit-ami n'était pas si prévenant, énervant passablement Jackson.

Derek, lui, avait dû mal à supporter les sautes d'humeurs de son compagnon, qui s'énervait pour un rien. Surtout que le loup soupçonnait Stiles de n'agir ainsi que pour profiter de son était d'homme enceint. En réalité, il se comportait comme un enfant gâté, et dès que Derek lui refusait une chose, dans les secondes qui suivaient, Lydia, Erica et Allison débarquaient. Et on avait beau dire, mais une Banshee, une Louve et une Chasseuse, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant. Surtout que chacune d'entre elles avait fait ses preuves : elles étaient impitoyables. Tout Alpha qu'il était, Derek n'allait pas se risquer à énerver les trois filles, aussi, il se pliait de très – très – mauvaise grâce à la demande de son _cher et tendre_ (sentez l'ironie dans ces mots).

Le jour de l'accouchement fut un vrai cauchemar autant qu'un bonheur. C'est Deaton qui s'occupa de la césarienne, sous les cris de douleur de Stiles, l'angoisse de Derek, et l'appréhension du reste de la meute. Le Shérif avait attendu avec les autres adolescents dans le salon du Manoir alors qu'il entendait son fils hurler de la chambre du haut.

Deux heures plus tard, Deaton redescendait en s'essuyant les mains, la sueur sur le front, un léger sourire les lèvres.

« C'est une fille » annonça-t-il. « Ils l'ont appelée Abbigail. »

Tous se réjouirent. La petite louve venait de faire son entrée dans cette meute pour le moins hétéroclite. Elle allait être accueillie comme il se devait la meute lui avait déjà acheté des vêtements – deux ceux qu'on achète quand on ne connait pas le sexe du bébé, en blanc, jaune, rouge… - et des peluches.

Derek et Stiles étaient incapables de la lâcher des yeux. Cette créature adorable leur appartenait, venait d'eux, de leur amour. Et malgré toutes les galères et les disputes qu'ils avaient rencontrées, ils étaient vraiment heureux d'avoir cet enfant, même si les prochains mois – voire même années – allaient être durs pour tous.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! La suite... je ne sais pas quand, mais sûrement vendredi prochain (ouais, je sens que ça va devenir mon craquage du vendredi ce truc :'))

Si vous avez aimé, remercié Bruni, si vous avez détesté, et bien prenez-vous en à elle :') Non je rigole, elle n'y est pratiquement pour rien, elle m'a juste demandé d'écrire, mon esprit bizarre à fait le reste :')

J'espère que ça t'a plu, Bruni, parce qu'il est pour toi celui-là, alors ça serait con que t'aime pas xD

Et donc voilà, j'ai fini ! A la prochaine mes loups ! J'vous n'aime trop fort quoi :coeur:


	2. L'Immaculée Conception, ouais, ou pas

Me revoilà avec le craquage du vendredi (en fait, techniquement, vu que je le poste toujours le samedi vers 2h du matin, je sais pas si je dois continuer de l'appeler comme ça xD) !

Bref, vous l'attendiez, vous étiez nombreux à me le réclamer, alors voici... *roulement de tambours* le Lemon, mes amis ! Avec un titre pareil, on s'en doute, hein ?!

D'ailleurs à ce sujet : si jamais y'a des catholiques que mon titre offense, je vous prie de m'excuser ! C'est de l'humour bien sûr, et le "ou pas" est clairement adressé à Stiles et Derek, non à Marie hein :) En tout cas si ça dérange trop de personne, je m'engage à le changer :)

Voilà, ça c'est fait !

**Réponses guests** :

_anonyme92_ : Je suis très heureuse que tu ais apprécié ! :D J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant cet OS ! Plein de bisous !

_Damonia_ : (bouffonne que se connecte pas pour poster une review xD) Je suis super contente que tu ais trouvé ma façon de voir les choses intéressantes ^^ Arf, c'est sûr que ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde ! Le prochain OS sera centré sur sa grossesse (on m'en a réclamé ah ah) mais après ça je n'ai rien prévu d'autre autour du Mpreg, il n'y aura plus que leur vie avec Abby, si ça te tente ;) De toute façon, t'auras pas le choix, j'ai les moyens de te faire lire 8D Love ya :3 :coeur:

Bruni, je te laisse un petit mot ici pour que tu saches que malgré ta méchanceté évidente, t'as le droit de lire l'OS :') (comment ça, je peux pas t'en empêcher ?)

Dernière chose : comme le précédent, c'est un craquage, ce qui veut dire, pas de relecture (à 2h du mat' ? non merci) donc s'cuser les fautes :3

Bonne lecture, see ya.

* * *

**L'Immaculée Conception… ouais, ou pas**

Quatre jours. Cela faisait quatre jours que Derek n'avait pas adressé un mot ni même un regard à Stiles. L'adolescent commençait à devenir dingue. Il avait l'habitude d'être ignoré quand il divaguait – même lui avait du mal à se suivre – mais en règle générale, il était plus ou moins écouter lorsqu'il parlait. Ou au moins, Derek faisait semblait de faire attention à la cascade de palabre qui sortait de sa bouche.

Oui mais voilà, l'Alpha ne semblait même pas réagir lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce, et trouvait toujours un moyen de s'éloigner suffisamment pour que Stiles ne puisse pas initier de contact non désiré. En gros, Stiles était en sevrage complet. Pourquoi ? Une seule réponse.

Camaro. Ouais. Stiles avait eu le malheur de rayer la peinture de la belle, la sublime, la précieuse et si chère Camaro de Derek. Une rayure de rien du tout, si vous vouliez l'avis du coupable. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, en plus, et puis ce n'était qu'une rayure, un coup de peinture et hop ! on ne voyait plus rien. Mais évidemment, Derek n'était pas de cet avis. Absolument pas.

Et Stiles commençait à perdre patience. La réaction du l'Alpha était disproportionnée. La punition était bien, bien, trop sévère pour une simple petite égratignure sur la portière côté conducteur. Sérieusement, l'abstinence forcée était une véritable torture. Personne ne pouvait deviner le nombre de fois où il avait dû se soulager tout seul parce qu'il se prenait à rêvasser de son loup – de son corps, pour être précis – et qu'il chopait un trique d'enfer. Croyez-le, quatre jours comme ça pour un adolescent, c'était plus qu'une torture. Derek faisait preuve d'un sadisme particulièrement cruel.

Mais, c'était mal connaître Stiles que de penser qu'il resterait sans rien faire à attendre que Môssieur l'Alpha se décide. Han-han. L'humain avait déjà un plan d'attaque presqu'infaillible (presque parce que tout dépendait de la ténacité de ce têtu de loup). Un plan en quatre parties. Sauf que Stiles n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait donc regroupé les quatre phases en une seule qu'il s'amusait à appeler « Opération : faire bander Derek comme jamais auparavant ».

C'est pour cela qu'en ce mercredi après-midi, première semaine de vacances, il entrait dans le loft du loup grognon qui lui servait de compagnon, l'air serein, le cœur tambourinant, le corps exhalant la nervosité et l'excitation. Derek ne leva même pas le regard de son livre. Bien.

« Ça te dérange pas si je reste ? Non, parce que j'ai rien à faire à la maison » chantonna l'humain en s'approchant du canapé sans s'y affaler comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il fixa Derek qui ne réagit pas. Très bien.

« Je me disais que je devrais peut-être faire de l'exercice. Tu sais, traction, abdos, pompes, tout ça quoi. Histoire de pouvoir rivaliser un peu. Pendant qu'on s'envoie en l'air. Te tenir un peu plus fermement… »

Il se détourna sans attendre une réaction (qu'il était sûr de ne jamais obtenir) et parcouru rapidement la pièce de regard pour repérer la barre de traction. La phase un de son plan : appâter Derek avec des mots pour attirer son attention – il était persuadé d'avoir toute l'attention du loup dès qu'il prononçait les mots « s'envoyer en l'air ». Phase deux, la séduction.

Stiles connaissait un tas de choses. Il en connaissait encore plus concernant les loups. Et il en connaissait un certain nombre sur Derek. Il savait notamment ce qui plaisait au loup autant qu'à l'homme. Il était assez intelligent pour ne pas dissocier Derek de son loup, et de les considérer comme faisant partie d'une seule et même personne. Plaire aux deux, c'était gagner à coup sûr.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la barre de traction avant de s'y agripper et de commencer la dure besogne de l'exercice. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié faire du sport, même s'il ne détestait pas cela. Il était plus cérébral, comme garçon. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour se réconcilier avec Derek…

Après plusieurs longues – très longues – minutes, il sentit ses bras le tirer de façon de plus en plus douloureuse. Il se laissa donc tomber au sol, le corps en sueur. Sans un regard pour Derek, il retira son haut afin de se rafraîchir et de libérer ses bras pour faciliter ses mouvements. Puis il s'allongea au sol et commença à faire des pompes.

Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il était déjà en train de réfléchir à un plan B (ainsi qu'aux C, D, E et F) au cas où le plan A échouerait – ce qui pouvait être probable, connaissant l'opiniâtreté de l'Alpha.

Il commençait déjà à fatiguer (son corps n'était pas habitué à tant d'efforts d'un coup), sa respiration était courte, son cœur cognait comme un dingue contre sa cage thoracique, et ses muscles le tiraillaient. Sans vraiment le vouloir – à qui essayait-il de le faire croire ? Il avait tout planifié – il laissait échapper des grognements étouffés et quelques légers gémissements de douleur que l'on pouvait facilement confondre avec des gémissements de plaisir.

« _Pense à Derek. Nu_ » se dit intérieurement l'humain. Quel meilleur moyen de convaincre le loup de plier que d'utiliser son odorat surdéveloppé pour l'y forcer ? En s'efforçant – y''avait pas tant d'effort que ça – de se stimuler, il avait plus de chance d'exhaler la douce odeur de l'excitation sexuelle. Il avait donc plus de chance d'attraper l'Alpha dans ses filets (le loup ne pouvait décemment pas résister à tant de tentation, ou alors il n'était pas normal).

Derek ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur toute autre chose qui n'était pas Stiles, mais la tâche était impossible lorsqu'il l'entendait faire un boucan pareil. Et puis, cette odeur sucrée tenace et entêtante ne l'aidait pas. Une odeur douce-amère qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une odeur qui lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de passer sa langue sur la peau de son cadet pour pouvoir la goûter. Une odeur qui lui montait à la tête, l'enivrait. Il crevait d'envie de s'approcher de Stiles, de sentir la chaleur de son corps, la fragrance unique de sa peau, le goût spécial de ses lèvres, et de tant d'autres endroits de son corps qu'il aimait tant. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que son ouïe était focalisée sur les battements frénétiques de son cœur et les gémissements à la limite de l'indécence qu'il poussait.

Décidant que sa torture avait assez durée, Derek rouvrit brutalement les yeux, se leva et se dirigea vers son compagnon, retenant le grondement appréciateur à la vue du corps en sueur et finement musclé de l'humain. Il voyait ses muscles rouler sous sa peau fine et brillante à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

Plus il s'approchait, et plus il devait serrer les mâchoires. La douleur lui rappelait qu'il était toujours furieux contre Stiles et qu'il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Même s'il commençait à se sentir légèrement à l'étroit dans son jean. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il était Derek Hale après tout.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Stiles, il se baissa pour attraper son épaule et le retourner avec violence pour le plaquer contre le sol, un grondement mécontent roulant le long de sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Stiles ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il savait très bien ce que son compagnon essayait de faire.

« Je te pensais plus futé que ça, Sourwolf. Je fais du sport, ça ne se voit pas ? » répliqua sarcastiquement l'humain.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« J'ai remarqué ça, oui. Puisqu'il faut que je précise puisque tu n'as pas l'air aussi malin que tu le crois : pourquoi est-ce que tu fais du sport _chez moi_ ? » reprit le loup, accentuant la pression que le torse – terriblement tentant – de son cadet.

Stiles esquissa un sourire.

« Je ne vais pas payer une salle de sport alors que tu as du matos, et puis ton loft est spacieux. Chez moi, il y a beaucoup trop d'affaires, je ne peux pas mettre un pied devant l'autre alors faire du sport… »

L'adolescent posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Derek, fit pression de sa main gauche et tira de sa main droite pour faire basculer le loup. Surpris et entraîné par son poids, l'aîné bascula légèrement sur sa gauche avant que l'humain n'en profite pour prendre l'avantage et le faire tomber entièrement au sol. Il lui saisit les poignets et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête, les tenant fermement. Son visage était à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du loup, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

« Mais si ma présence te gêne, Derek, je m'en vais » termina-t-il dans un souffle qui courut sur les lippes de son vis-à-vis. « Je ne voudrais pas te déranger… »

Derek faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas céder à la pulsion presque sauvage de prendre les lèvres de son compagnon et de découvrir encore les moindres recoins de sa bouche. De savourer le goût qu'elle avait. Et l'odeur de Stiles, si forte et si présente alors qu'il était si proche, le prenait à la gorge, tapissait ses poumons d'un parfum exquis, à la fois doux et âcre, sucré et acide. Et Derek n'avait qu'une envie : prendre Stiles, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

L'adolescent n'obtenant aucune objection – comme ce mec pouvait-il même rester si impassible ? – se contenta de soupirer et se recula pour se relever.

Le plan A avait échoué. Il devait peaufiner le plan B.

Il se tourna pour se diriger vers son t-shirt abandonné sur le sol mais ne l'atteignit jamais. Il fut plaqué contre une des poutres avant.

Derek se tenait devant lui, ses yeux flashant rapidement de rouge, le regard brûlant. Son corps était si près qu'un cheveu n'aurait pas pu se glisser entre eux. Il sentait la respiration chaude de Derek courir sur sa peau alors qu'il inspirait profondément.

« Je suis toujours furieux contre toi » gronda le loup alors que ses lèvres effleuraient l'épiderme du plus jeune.

Stiles eut un frisson d'excitation remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Laisse-moi me faire pardonner » répondit-il dans un souffle au creux de son oreille alors que ses mains aventureuses descendaient déjà vers l'érection qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse.

Il n'eut pas de mal à défaire la ceinture et le bouton du jeans de son aîné afin de pouvoir se glisser dans le boxer de son compagnon et se saisir de sa fierté. Dès que sa peau entra en contact avec le membre tumescent de Derek, celui-ci se tendit sensiblement, un grondement appréciateur se formant le long de sa gorge.

L'adolescent entama un long et lent va-et-vient, frissonnant chaque fois que les lèvres de Derek se posaient sur la peau fine de son cou. Il sentait sa langue tracer des sillons avant qu'il n'attrape sensuellement un bout de peau entre ses dents, aspirant lentement, puis léchant, avant de recommencer le même manège. Stiles ne retint pas le gémissement qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Sa main finit par quitter cet endroit accueillant pour faire retirer son haut à son compagnon. Après un grognement de mécontentement – pourquoi Stiles arrêtait-il son action si plaisante ? – il l'aida à le lui retirer avant d'attraper l'humain juste en dessous de sa chute de reins afin de le soulever. D'instinct, Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de son amant, son érection frottant contre la sienne, leur arrachant un même gémissement.

Derek plaqua Stiles contre la poutre avec force avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue força la barrière de ses lippes pour venir sauvagement à la rencontre de sa consœur, entamant une valse endiablée.

« Derek ! » lâcha Stiles dans un soupir fiévreux.

Le loup n'eut pas besoin de plus de mot pour comprendre ce que voulait dire son amant. Il le décolla de la surface métallique pour le porter jusqu'à son lit où il le jeta sans ménagement. Stiles eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Derek s'était déjà débarrasser de ses vêtements encombrants, avant de revenir à lui pour prendre envieusement ses lèvres.

L'Alpha déposa des baisers brûlant le long de la trachée de son cadet, goûtant avec délectation la peau légèrement salée de l'humain, dont il sentait les émotions à s'en faire tourner la tête. L'excitation de Stiles était si puissante qu'il ne pouvait sentir autre chose (pas qu'il aurait voulu, cela dit).

Lorsque ses lèvres atteignirent la barrière que formait le jeans, un nouveau grondement mécontent lui échappa sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, il fit sortir ses griffes afin de se débarrasser de cet encombrant vêtement. Et Stiles était déjà plongé trop profondément dans ses sensations pour s'en offusquer.

Les derniers habits qui vêtaient l'humain finirent en lambeaux sur le sol sans plus de cérémonie avant que Derek ne laisse sa bouche vorace engloutir la fierté de son amant entre ses lèvres. Stiles se cambra légèrement pour aller à la rencontre de cette cavité humide si accueillante et chaude, poussant un long gémissement de plaisir.

Il pouvait presque sentir la volupté à l'état pur courir dans ses veines, brûler son corps et sa peau, colorer ses joues, son cou et son torse. Les va-et-vient de ces lèvres qui épousaient parfaitement sa forme, faisaient naître un feu ardent au creux de ses reins qui se répandait à une vitesse vertigineuse dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il avait la bouche entrouverte en quête d'air, haletant et gémissant.

Derek finit par relâcher son jouet, non sans laisser sa langue s'attarder longuement sur le gland, afin de se diriger vers son but ultime. Il tira sur les jambes de Stiles pour le ramener au bord du lit et les lui fit écarter pour exposer son entrée. Le loup traça un chemin de baiser, s'attardant sur les bourses de son amant qui gémit de plus belle, la tête rejetée en arrière, avant de taquiner le muscle du bout de sa langue, le faisant haleter. Il en suivit le contour plusieurs fois, jusqu'à entendre les protestations de Stiles, pour finalement faire pénétrer sa langue.

Un long frisson de plaisir parcourut la peau de Stiles pendant de longues secondes alors qu'il gémissait sans retenu, sachant que cela stimulait son amant. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un doigt remplacer la langue, rapidement rejoint par un deuxième. Derek entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, prenant un malin plaisir à faire languir l'humain déjà pantelant.

Un hoquet de volupté lui échappa quand les doigts de son partenaire effleura sa prostate et il se cambra, désireux de prolonger ce contact délicieux. L'arrivée du troisième doigt le fit soupirer longuement et de nouveau Derek effleura son point sensible, le faisant gémir encore une fois.

« Derek… » se lamenta faiblement l'humain, « je veux plus. J'ai _besoin_ de plus. »

L'Alpha laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres à l'entente de ces mots geints. Il s'exécuta avec joie, retirant lentement ses doigts de l'antre accueillant de Stiles. Il attrapa rapidement la bouteille de lubrifiant, en enduit généreusement sa fierté, avant de se placer à son entrée.

Il prit un instant pour contempler son amant. Les joues, le cou et le torse rouges. Les doigts repliés fermement autour des draps. Les yeux à demi clos. La bouche entrouverte. Il était l'incarnation même de la débauche. La dépravation pure. Il était d'une beauté dissipée, magnifiquement concupiscent. Stiles papillonna un instant des yeux avant de les posés sur Derek, un questionnement au fond de son regard voilé par le plaisir et le désir.

Le loup se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, sa langue partant à la recherche de sa jumelle, entamant une danse lascive et langoureuse. Puis il se glissa jusqu'à l'oreille de son compagnon.

« Tu m'inspires tellement de mauvaises choses » lui souffla-t-il, déclenchant un frisson chez le cadet qui se répandit sur l'entièreté de son épiderme.

Il se redressa et entra lentement en Stiles, ses yeux rivés sur le visage du plus jeune. Mais aucune trace de douleur ne le parsemait et l'inquiétude du loup se dissipa alors qu'il se logeait entre les reins de son amant.

Il cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, prenant le temps de savourer pleinement le sentiment de complétude totale qu'il ressentait alors que Stiles était si étroit autour de lui.

La patience n'était pas la principale qualité de l'adolescent, il remua le bassin pour enjoindre son amant à le suivre, ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire. Il imposa au plus jeune une cadence lente et lascive, lui arrachant soupirs et gémissements. Il se pencha pour cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre fermement ses hanches entre ses mains pour accélérer le rythme.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié de Stiles, qu'il ne serait jamais satisfait ; il avait besoin de plus. Plus de sa fragrance. Plus de sa peau. Plus de son goût. Plus de son contact. Plus. Toujours plus. Sa passion parfois l'effrayait tant elle semblait inextinguible, incapable d'être comblée. Et encore plus à ce moment-là, où il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait quitter le corps si accueillant de Stiles, comme s'il avait été fait pour lui, pour qu'il y reste.

Il accéléra encore, se délectant des gémissements devenus cris de son amant alors qu'il donnait des coups brutaux qui tapaient toujours sur son point sensible.

Stiles avait oublié comment respirer. Il ne parvenait à avoir de l'air que lorsqu'il criait. Mais il n'en avait que faire, en vérité. Son corps n'était plus que sensations : chaleur, plaisir, légères douleurs. Maelström d'émotions, tourbillon vertigineux de sentiments. Il ne commandait plus son corps, celui-ci agissait de son propre chef. Ses mains allèrent se loger dans le dos de son amant, ses ongles en lacérèrent la peau, avant qu'elles n'agrippent fortement ses épaules. Il sentait la jouissance approcher comme un tsunami prêt à l'emporter au loin. Il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles. Il ferma les yeux, s'accrochant plus fort à Derek, son souffle plus qu'erratique, son cœur prêt à exploser, ses muscles tendus.

Il se sentit sombrer dans les affres de la volupté sans pouvoir se raccrocher au bord de ce précipice.

Son corps entier son contracta sous la vague immense de plaisir qui l'envahit, le rendant si étroit que Derek ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le gouffre de la jouissance où il s'était perdu.

C'est ainsi que fut conçue Abbigail.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! :D

Merci pour les 15 fav et 17 follows, vous êtes des amours :coeur:

A bientôt pour un nouvel OS !

XOXO,

Love ya, see ya, bye!


	3. Je veux

Okay, je sais que certains attendent les chapitres de mes autres fics, et j'en suis désolée ! Sachez que ces petits craquent me détendent beaucoup durant ma période post bac-blanc (il commence lundi) et comme je déménage en même temps, je suis super fatiguée tout le temps ! Du coup, ces petits craques sont régulier juste parce que je ne les prends pas au sérieux et que je me fiches de la formulation des phrases et autres ! C'est vraiment juste de l'amusement, alors que je veux bien faire mes chapitres pour les deux autres :3 Voilà, je vous ai déjà soûlé avec mon blabla xD

**Review guest** :

_anonyme92 _: Je suis contente que la conception et le moyen pour y parvenir t'ai plu ;) Effectivement, Derek a beau dire, il aime trop Stiles pour pouvoir lui résister :P Merci pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir :D Plein de bisous !

_Guest_ : J'en suis très heureuse ! :) Merci pour ta review !

_Guest_ : Ah ah, je suis dans mes moments fluff ces temps-ci, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de choses "mignonnes" dans cette histoire :P Merci pour ta review ;)

_Aurelie_ : Merci pour ta review, et ne t'en fais pas, tu peux reviewer quand tu veux ;) Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu :D Plein de bisous !

Voilààà ! Voici donc le chapitre sur la GROSSESSE de Stiles ! Donc, WARNING : Mpreg :) Même si je ne fais pas vraiment référence à la grossesse... enfin c'est bizarre à expliquer, vous verrez bien xD

Bonne lecture mes amours ! :coeur:

* * *

**Je veux…**

Le mois de grossesse de Stiles fut un véritable enfer pour les mâles de la meute.

Les premiers jours, tout était plus ou moins normal : Stiles babillait joyeusement, peut-être un peu nerveusement, il bougeait dans tous les sens et soûlait la moitié… bon en vérité, toute la meute.

Jusqu'à la deuxième semaine. Stiles était au manoir Hale avec Derek, et ils regardaient un film ensemble. Et l'humain s'était mis à pleurer. Pas comme une fontaine non plus, mais tout de même, une bonne dizaine de perles salées avaient dévalé ses joues rougies par l'émotion.

« Stiles ? Tu… pleures ? » avait demandé Derek, ne sachant absolument pas comme réagir.

Il aurait pu rire, parce que, sérieusement ? Stiles pleurait devant un film ? Et, en plus, devant la scène finale où le méchant-vilain-pas-beau mourrait, permettant au héros de vivre ? En quoi cette scène était-elle triste ? Ou alors, pleurait-il de joie ? Ce n'était pas moins ridicule. Mais il s'était senti tout de même inquiet du changement total d'humeur de son compagnon. Et, à en croire par l'odeur salée caractéristique de la tristesse, il avait eu de quoi s'inquiéter.

« T'es qu'un insensible, Derek ! » s'était insurgé l'humain, presque en colère. « Handicapé des sentiments ! Sans cœur ! Comment ne peux-tu pas ressentir un peu de compassion pour Davy Jones ? Il était une victime des circonstances et du joug d'une femme vile et cruelle ! Ca ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un, hein ? Tu ne vois pas le parallèle entre toi et Davy ? Avec cette pouffiasse de Kate qui t'a manipulé tout le long ? »

Derek était d'abord resté bouche bée devant tant de véhémence et devant la référence à son passé amoureux désastreux. Il était resté silencieux quelques minutes, scrutant son compagnon, les sourcils froncés de contrariété. Il n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était en partie responsable de l'incendie qui avait tué toute sa famille (ou presque).

« Je pense qu'on va arrêter cette conversation ici » s'était-il simplement contenté de répondre avec un peu de froideur et de sécheresse.

Il s'était levé pour éteindre la télé puisque le générique lui tapait sur le système. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à nouveau des sanglots. Il s'était tourné vers son compagnon qui le regardait avec un air contrit et peiné peint sur les traits.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? » avait demandé Stiles, son ton à mi-chemin entre la question et l'affirmation.

Et là, Derek avait compris. Les hormones. Evidemment, Stiles – l'hyperactif bavard, Stiles – était aussi atteint par les sauts d'humeur dus à sa grossesse. Evidemment. L'Alpha avait soupiré de lassitude. Cette histoire n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

« Bien sûr que si, je t'aime, Stiles » avait-il répondu en retournant s'asseoir près de son compagnon. « Ne soit pas stupide. »

Stiles avait reniflé avant de se blottir dans les bras de son amoureux pour se rassurer.

Et puis, ce fut de pire en pire. Derek, Isaac, Jackson et Boyd avaient compté les jours. L'enfer commença le treizième jour de grossesse.

« Je veux un sandwich bacon, fromage, Nutella » demanda – non, ordonna – Stiles, ses yeux parcourant l'ensemble de la meute.

Erica, Allison et Lydia s'échangèrent un regard pour décider lequel des garçons allait s'y coller avant de se sourire et de se tourner vers Isaac. Celui-ci soupira, une mine de dégoût peint sur le visage mais ne protesta pas – il n'était pas fou. Il s'exécuta sous les regards de compassion de Boyd et Derek, et sous celui moqueur de Jackson.

Et cet enfer continua le quatorzième jour.

« Je veux un massage. »

Evidemment, c'est Derek qui reçut l'immense et heureux privilège de se plier à la volonté de son amant. Et il dut lui masser chaque partie du corps – exceptée la plus intéressante selon lui. Même les pieds, et croyez-le, ce ne fut aucunement une partie de plaisir.

Les quinzième, seizième et dix-septième jours se passèrent presque à l'identique. Ils passaient du « Je veux une glace à la barbe à papa et au nougat… et rajoutez du ketchup ! » à « Je veux des olives avec de l'eutrema japonicum » (autrement dit, du Wasabi, et sans Lydia, personne n'aurait compris), ainsi que du « Je veux être porté en haut » au « Je veux plus de coussins pour mon dos ».

Le dix-huitième jour fut l'un des pires.

« Non, Stiles » répliqua fermement l'Alpha.

« Mais je le veux ! » bouda l'humain.

Derek soupira, excédé. Stiles se comportait de plus en plus comme un gamin pourri gâté et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Alors oui, Stiles portait un enfant – une chose que très peu d'homme pouvait se targuer d'avoir déjà fait – et oui Derek aimait lui faire plaisir. Mais là, ça allait trop loin, bien trop.

« Stiles, j'ai dit non. »

La moue que fit son compagnon à cet instant ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et il avait raison.

« Lydiaaa ? » appela innocemment l'adolescent, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son amant. « Derek ne veut pas danser pour moi ! »

Trois jeunes femmes débarquèrent dans le salon de l'Alpha, les yeux plissés de mécontentement, les bras croisés, la mine déterminée.

Derek résista vaillamment autant qu'il le put, et le plus longtemps qu'il était humainement possible face aux trois furies qui faisaient partie de sa meute.

Malheureusement, il perdit. Et les trois filles restèrent pour admirer leur Alpha en train de danser, raide de colère, le regard noir. Il savait déjà comment il allait se venger de Stiles, et cette pensée seule l'aidait à ne pas craquer et hurler tout ce qu'il pouvait sur l'homme qui portait son enfant.

Le dix-neuvième jour fut peuplé de nouvelles demandes plus loufoques et écœurantes les unes que les autres. Stiles développait des goûts… spéciaux en matière de nourriture.

Le vingtième jour avait la deuxième place dans la liste des pires journées de la grossesse de Stiles.

« Je veux un chat. »

Tous les loups avaient frissonné de concert – même Erica. Un félin au milieu des loups ? L'idée ne leur plaisait pas trop. Mais évidemment, son Excellence Stiles avait ordonné, alors tous devait s'exécuter.

« Hors de question » contra Derek. « Je ne veux pas d'animal dans _ma_ maison. Et encore moins un chat. C'est inutile et ça laisse des poils partout. »

Mais s'il croyait que cette réponse allait stopper Stiles dans sa nouvelle lubie, il se trompait lourdement.

« J'en veux un quand même. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un mais je n'ai jamais pu. Alors j'en veux un. »

Derek serra les dents, Isaac, Boyd, et Jackson l'imitant. Ils commençaient aussi à ne plus supporter l'adolescent capricieux. Depuis quand était-il devenu si exécrable ?!

« Ça pourrait l'aider à s'habituer à élever un enfant » argua Allison.

« Elle a raison » approuva doucement Scott en glissant un regard amoureux vers sa compagne.

« Suce-boules en chef » toussèrent Isaac et Jackson en même temps.

Trois regards noirs et un perplexe (je vous laisse deviner qui était perplexe) se posèrent sur les deux loups.

Et finalement, Stiles obtint son chat.

Vous voulez savoir le pire ? C'est que le vingt-septième jour, Stiles ne voulait plus de son chat et que _Derek_ avait dû l'amener à la clinique de Deaton. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs compatissant envers l'Alpha et lui assurait chaque jour que ça en valait la peine et que tout était bientôt terminé.

Béni fut le trentième jour, le jour de l'accouchement.

Stiles n'avait pas perdu les eaux – comment aurait-il pu ? – mais une vive douleur l'avait empêché de finir sa phrase (qui, comme vous vous en doutez commençait par « Je veux »). Une douleur si aigue qu'elle le fit gémir et se tordre sur le canapé. Inquiets, les membres de la meute avaient immédiatement contacté Alan pour que le médecin vienne l'ausculter.

Et c'est le plus naturellement du monde que le vétérinaire annonça que Stiles était en plein travail. Derek paniqua. Le reste de la meute paniqua. Les filles se précipitèrent dans la chambre du couple pour préparer le lit sous les indications de Deaton, tandis qu'Isaac faisait bouillir de l'eau, et que Boyd préparait le désinfectant et les instruments chirurgicaux du vétérinaire.

Derek resta avec Stiles, lui tenant la main et lui parlant, alors que l'humain croyait mourir. Il avait l'impression qu'on cherchait à lui déchirer les entrailles.

Une fois la chambre et les instruments prêts, Stiles fut transporté dans la chambre du haut. Et John fut prévenu.

C'est ainsi que la meute se retrouva à attendre avec angoisse dans le salon, à l'affut de tout ce qu'il se passait au-dessus de leur tête, alors que Derek soutenait moralement son amant qui avait pâli quand il avait vu le scalpel dont allait se servir le vétérinaire pour lui ouvrir le ventre.

Malgré l'anesthésiant, Stiles n'avait cessé de gigoter, essayant de se soustraire à Deaton, mais Derek le tenait fermement contre le lit pour qu'il évite de se blesser en voulant esquiver le scalpel. Il lui parla tout le long (sérieusement, jamais Derek n'avait aligné autant de mot à la suite, et sans interruption). Stiles avait beau lui demander de la fermer, l'Alpha en était incapable, se laissant gagner par la panique, l'impatience, l'excitation et le bonheur. Il avait attrapé l'hyperactivité de Stiles pour quelques longues minutes.

Et finalement la petite Abbigail put voir le jour et pousser son premier cri.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court ! Mais c'est pour plusieurs raison : déjà je suis super fatiguée xD Ensuite, j'avais pas grand-chose à dire sans me répéter à l'infini x) Vous pouvez remercier Damonia, ma meilleure amie, parce que c'est elle qui m'a donné les idées :3 Et puis, n'ayant que 17 ans, je n'y connais pas grand-chose non plus en accouchement/césarienne, ni même en grossesse - bien que ma grande soeur porte ma filleule en ce moment même :3

BREF.

J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même ! :D

Plein de bisous d'amour les loups :coeur:


	4. Amour, Bébé et Vengeance

Coucou mes amours! :coeur:

Voici mon craquage du vendredi ! Posté le vendredi, c'est fou ! Je vais pas m'appesantir en parole aujourd'hui, je suis bien trop épuisée !

Réponses aux Guests

_Aurelie__ : Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! En espérant que cet OS te plaise aussi ! :D_

_Kyubea_ : _Si si, anesthésiant, Deaton n'est pas un boucher x'D Et oui, je me suis amusée à imaginer Derek paniqué en train de parler plus vite qu'il ne pense :') Et pour le petit chaton, c'est vrai que c'est triste, pauvre animal :')_

_anonyme92 : Contente que tu ais aimé ! :D  
_

_Sanga : Ah ah, heureuse que tu aimes ! ;) Ils vont s'en sortir, au prix d'un énorme effort, et ça va être dur :') Et oui, Derek va vraiment se venger, parce que ce gars est une fouine rancunière xD_

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Plein de bisous baveux pour vous :D

~Désolée pour les fautes~

Bonne lecture mes amours :coeur:

* * *

**Amour, Bébé et Vengeance**

Ah, que de joie d'être parents ! Que celui qui pense vraiment ça se lève et dégage, parce que c'est faux. C'est un véritable enfer. Et c'est encore plus vrai pour Stiles et Derek !

Après avoir pouponné, gâgâté (oui, ce verbe existe, chut) et s'être émerveillé devant l'adorable petit être qui venait de prendre vie, la meute avait fini par laisser les jeunes parents se reposer – enfin surtout Stiles, parce que Derek n'avait pas fait grand-chose ! – et profiter de leur tout nouvel enfant.

Ouais sauf qu'en partant, ils ne leur avaient pas filé le mode d'emploi. Comment ça marche, un bébé ?!

Énième hurlement sauvage, digne d'un porc qu'on serait en train d'égorger.

« Ton tour » grogna Derek.

« Non. J'lui ai donné la vie, donne lui la bouffe » rétorqua Stiles, les yeux résolument fermés. « Deaton a dit : « Stiles doit prendre beaucoup de repos ». Alors Stiles va prendre beaucoup de repos et… »

Il bâilla allègrement en plein milieu de sa phrase avant de reprendre :

« …Probablement dormir jusqu'aux dix-huit ans d'Abby. »

Derek gronda mais céda cette fois-ci. Il se leva pour nourrir le monstre qui ne semblait jamais vouloir dormir et dont la faim était inextinguible.

Il nourrit donc son adorable fille avant de la coucher de nouveau et de lui raconter à quel point son père – à savoir Stiles – était chiant, pour qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement en sachant la vérité sur son père. Et quand le miracle se produisit, Abbigail s'endormant enfin, Derek envisagea de devenir croyant et de possiblement sacrifier un animal pour que ce phénomène se produise toutes les nuits et sur une période de six heures (le minimum pour sa santé mentale).

Il retourna enfin se coucher et à peine sa tête avait touché l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà d'un profond sommeil.

Le premier bain fut une expérience… agaçante pour les deux parents. Pas à cause d'Abby, non, pour une fois qu'elle ne pleurait pas et avait l'air plutôt heureuse de barboter dans son bain, c'était Derek qui soûlait Stiles.

« Tu ne la tiens pas correctement » n'arrêtait pas de lui dire le loup.

« Je la tiens très bien, et si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à le faire » répliqua l'adolescent, piqué à vif.

« Je le ferais probablement mieux que toi » se vanta l'aîné avec un renflement dédaigneux.

« Ah ouais ? Et bah viens, au lieu de rester appuyé contre le chambranle de cette foutue porte ! » s'énerva l'humain sans jeter un coup d'œil à son amant.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de la baignoire pour s'accroupir près de Stiles.

« Pousse-toi, tu me gênes » lâcha l'Alpha, histoire d'embêter un peu plus son compagnon.

« Carrément pas moyen que je m'éloigne de ma fille. Tu vas probablement finir par la noyer » s'opposa fermement Stiles.

Derek gronda sourdement, jetant un regard rouge à l'humain.

« Je ne ferais jamais ça » grogna-t-il avec humeur, blessé et vexé – jusque dans son ego de loup et d'Alpha – que Stiles puisse seulement penser une chose pareille.

« Je ne m'éloignerai pas de ma fille » s'obstina l'hyperactif, catégorique.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Derek termina de laver la petite Abby qui semblait être la plus heureuse du monde.

Juste après le bain, Deaton sonna à leur porte pour vérifier l'état d'Abbigail et également donner quelques conseils utiles aux jeunes parents. Utiles ? Ouais, pas tous.

« Ne lui donnez pas de viande rouge, elle pourrait se transformer en loup à la pleine lune » avait souri le vétérinaire.

Ni Stiles, ni Derek n'avait trouvé ça drôle.

« Trop tôt pour les blagues. Très peu réceptifs » avait commenté mollement Stiles.

Après le départ de Deaton, Derek avait tendu Abby à Stiles. L'humain ne comprit pas pourquoi soudainement l'Alpha semblait consentir à ce qu'il porte un peu sa fille dans ses bras. Il ne mit cependant pas une éternité à trouver la réponse. La couche. Pourquoi n'existait-il pas de couche auto nettoyante ? Ou pourquoi les bébés n'allaient pas aux toilettes comme tout le monde ?

Stiles n'oubliera jamais la première fois qu'il changea la couche de sa fille.

« Mais tu lui as donné quoi à manger cette nuit ? » s'exclama-t-il, accusateur, fixant la couche comme hypnotisé par l'immondice que leur fille avait produit.

« De lait maternel, je ne suis pas stup- oh mon dieu sérieusement ? » répondit Derek en s'approchant de l'enfant. « Comment c'est possible de faire un truc pareil ? »

Stiles eut une grimace de dégoût, le nez plissé, les joues creusées.

« Va falloir être deux sur ce coup-là » commenta-t-il.

Et pour une fois, Derek ne chercha pas à se défiler. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Stiles dans une telle merde (jeu de mot facile, je vous le conçois). C'est donc retenant leur respiration qu'ils entreprirent de retirer la couche et de nettoyer convenablement leur enfant. Enfant qui, tellement heureuse d'être cul-nu, se retrouva à laisser aller sa vessie sur la serviette que Stiles avait miraculeusement pensé à mettre sur la table à langer.

« Putain c'est bien ta gamine y'a pas de doute » soupira Stiles, observant le bébé rire comme si elle était consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire et en était heureuse.

Peut-être que Stiles était parano, mais il avait l'impression de lire « J'ai réussi à les faire chier ! » sur le visage poupon d'Abby. Après un énième soupir de la part des deux parents, ils finirent par nettoyer et habiller leur fille avant qu'elle ne décide à nouveau de leur profiter de son urine.

Ils avaient peut-être l'air ronchons, surtout à cause du manque de sommeil, mais ils étaient tout de même heureux de tenir leur petit bébé entre le bras, de lui chanter des berceuses, de la câliner, de jouer avec elle (« Il est où le bébé ? Il est où le bébé ? Ah le voilà ! ») et de lui faire des papouilles.

Une certaine routine s'était installée, et même si parfois, Stiles se mettait à paniquer (« Oh mon dieu Derek, elle a éternué, elle est malade ! Elle va mourir ?! »), ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien.

Un soir, Stiles était resté auprès d'Abby le temps qu'elle s'endorme et un peu plus longtemps pour continuer de lui parler d'une voix douce et sereine.

« Tout ce que je t'ai dit sur ton père n'est pas totalement vrai, tu sais ? » chuchotait-il en couvant sa fille du regard. « Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un chieur, mais au moins c'est _mon_ chieur. J'aime bien quand il grogne, ça me donne des frissons, et puis quand il est autoritaire aussi. Ah ! Je l'aime ce con ! »

Il aurait pu continuer longtemps – bavarder, même tout seul, était une de ses occupations favorites – mais un grognement résonna dans son dos, le faisant se retourner pour découvrir Derek très proche de lui et sans t-shirt. Ça faisait pas mal de semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Et là, Abby commençait à faire ses nuits, alors peut-être que…

Quand Derek captura durement ses lèvres, Stiles comprit que ça avait été le but de l'Alpha depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre de leur fille. D'où le grognement. Souriant contre les lèvres de son amant, Stiles le poussa légèrement pour le faire reculer jusqu'à la porte. Il ferma doucement le battant en bois pour ne pas réveiller Abby et Derek et lui se dirigèrent vers leur propre chambre sans se lâcher.

Stiles était fébrile depuis le temps qu'il attendait un moment pareil ! Un long frisson le parcouru quand les lèvres de Derek se logèrent dans son cou et que sa langue vint tracer un petit chemin le long de sa jugulaire. L'humain recula jusqu'au lit, entraînant son amant avec lui. L'Alpha gronda et poussa rudement l'adolescent sur le matelas avant de le rejoindre, le dominant de toute sa carrure.

« T'as tout entendu, hein ? » murmura Stiles en agrippant les cheveux de Derek.

Celui-ci eut un sourire carnassier qui tint lieu de réponse avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres tentatrices de son compagnon. Il lui saisit les poignets pour les lui plaquer sur le matelas, au-dessus de sa tête avec force, le faisant légèrement gémir. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent alors sur sa peau pâle et constellée de grains de beauté, descendant jusqu'à son torse pour finalement y attraper l'un de ses tétons pour le mordiller doucement et le titiller du bout de sa langue. Stiles poussa un soupir en se cambrant légèrement sous le plaisir qu'engendrait le contact.

Alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas, Derek laissait ses dents effleurer la peau frissonnante de son amant lui arrachant d'autre soupir, ses mains glissant sur son corps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la barrière du jeans. Deux temps, trois mouvements plus tard, le bouton était défait, le vêtement retiré avec le boxer pour dévoiler l'érection fière de son compagnon. Avec un nouveau sourire carnassier, Derek se pencha sur la fierté offerte et ne résista pas à l'envie de la prendre aussi loin que possible.

Stiles hoqueta de surprise sous l'afflux de volupté soudaine qui traversa ses membres et embrasa le creux de ses reins. Puis il lâcha plusieurs gémissements de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge, ses mains agrippant le drap de toutes ses forces, et son dos se cambrant pour aller à la rencontre de la cavité chaude et humide, si accueille, qui se refermait autour de lui.

Derek s'appliqua parfaitement à sucer la fierté de son amant, creusant les joues, taquinant le gland, jusqu'à faire haleté Stiles.

C'est alors que les pleurs d'Abbigail retentirent à travers la maison. Stiles, d'abord, ne les entendit pas, bien trop perdu dans les brumes du plaisir pour être connecté au réel. Mais Derek avait stoppé ses mouvements et relâcher son érection.

« Derek » gémit-il, cherchant à attraper son compagnon. « J'y suis presque… »

Et c'était clairement une lamentation, une supplique presque désespérée. Derek _ne pouvait pas_ le laisser dans un état pareil. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

L'Alpha se pencha sur les lèvres de son amant, l'embrassa langoureusement, avant de se redresser légèrement.

« Quel père serais-je si je laissais ma fille pleurer seule dans le noir ? » demanda-t-il.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour attraper le lobe d'oreille de son compagnon avant d'ajouter dans un souffle :

« Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de passer un mois entier à faire des caprices. »

Et Derek quitta la chambre. Et Stiles dut terminer le travail tout seul, maudissant l'Alpha de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Désolée. Je sais. Pas de lemon. Mais un lime c'est bien nan ?

Ana, j'espère que tu ne me hais pas trop, j'avais dis "mauvaise idée" ... :D

Je suis pardonnée ?

Bonne nuit, ou bon jour si vous lisez ça en journée xD

A vendredi prochain !

Kissouille d'andouille :coeur:


	5. Ange, Angoisse et Cauchemar

ME REVOILA POUR UN CRAQUAAAAGEEE ! Approuvé par Bruni en plus :coeur:

Nous somme officiellement vendredi, il est minuit passé, donc c'est bien mon craquage du vendredi !

Enjoyez :coeur:

[Tous pour le mouvement : "Un câlin, une mort en moins" co-fondée par Bruniblondi et moi-même]

Je suis énormément épuisée, pardonnez les fautes, mais pas la connerie, ça se pardonne pas ça, c'est trop bien :D

* * *

Ange, Angoisse et Cauchemar

Abby riait aux éclats. Agée de six ans, elle était assise sur les genoux de Derek dans le manoir de celui-ci, qui la faisait sauter allègrement imitant le galop du cheval. Stiles les observait depuis la cuisine, l'anxiété rongeant ses traits.

C'était inévitable. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Derek et lui en avait longuement parlé. L'Alpha n'était pas plus enchanté par cette décision, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. C'était trop dur. Et plus il observait son amant et sa fille, plus il trouvait ça impossible.

La petite fille avait de longs cheveux bruns, bouclés, ses yeux en amande semblaient changer de couleur selon son humeur. Ou selon l'éclairage en réalité. Parfois ils avaient une teinte verte pâle presque grise, d'autres bleu. Et très rarement, quand elle vous regardait avec ses yeux grands ouverts de perplexité, vous pouviez voir un peu de marron cerclé ses pupilles. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle était gracieuse quand elle marchait, un peu à la manière d'une petite princesse qui sait que tout lui est dû. Stiles y voyait un peu l'attitude de Lydia, lorsqu'il l'a connue toute petite. Abby restait peut-être un peu trop avec sa tante blonde vénitienne. Mais au moins, Stiles savait que sa fille serait intelligente et débrouillarde comme Lydia. Tout comme elle serait adorable et gentille, en suivant le modèle de sa tante Allison. Et combative et forte, comme sa tante Erica. Mais elle serait aussi douce et compréhensive comme Scott, calme et tempérée comme Boyd, sarcastique et drôle comme Isaac, et fière comme Jackson – ce dernier point n'était pas forcément un bon point d'ailleurs.

Comment ça, Stiles se faisait des illusions sur sa fille ? Jamais ! Elle serait exactement comme la meute.

Son regard divagua et tomba alors sur un objet. Un objet qu'il haïssait et craignait en même temps. Un objet qui lui rappelait la terrible échéance. Non. Il ne pouvait pas…

« Stiles ? » résonna doucement la voix de son amant.

L'humain leva les yeux vers son compagnon qui le regardait, basculant entre tendresse et compassion.

« C'est l'heure » se contenta d'ajouter le brun, sachant déjà que l'hyperactif avait compris de quoi il parlait.

« Je ne veux pas Derek… On peut encore attendre, non ? » supplia le jeune homme.

Derek lui caressa la joue d'une main, l'autre étant occupée à porter Abby.

« Tu sais bien que non. On doit le faire. C'est aujourd'hui, mon ange. »

Stiles détesta cette phrase tout comme il détesta la planète entière.

« Pourquoi papa il est tout triste ? Il sent pas bon le sel et aussi le citron. Tu peux arrêter de sentir comme ça papa ? » intervint Abby, ses grands yeux de biches brillants de larmes contenues.

Le jeune humain tenta un sourire à son adorable fille.

« Je vais essayer mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas facile pour papa, je ne peux pas changer mon odeur comme ça. »

Abby sembla perplexe. Mais Derek se détourna et Stiles ne put plus observer l'adorable visage de son enfant. Ça lui fit presque mal. Son amant se baissa pour ramasser l'objet maudit, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour se diriger vers la voiture familiale qu'il avait achetée plusieurs années auparavant. Stiles n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Il monta en silence dans la voiture avec l'impression qu'on le conduisait au peloton d'exécution. Le trajet se passa en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit agacé par les coups de pieds qu'Abbigail donnait dans son siège.

« Arrête ça, chérie, s'il-te-plait. »

Premier avertissement.

« Abby, arrête de donner des coups de pieds dans mon siège. »

Deuxième avertissement.

« Abbigail Madison Talia Hale, je te préviens, la prochaine fois, papa arrête la voiture et je descends pour te mettre une fessée, c'est clair ? »

Troisième et dernière avertissement. Stiles était à bout de nerfs, il ne fallait pas en rajouter. Mais au moins, son accès de colère fit se calmer sa fille turbulente et le calme revint dans l'habitacle.

Lorsque la voiture se gara devant un grand bâtiment, le jeune homme se sentit pâlir. Oh mon dieu. Son pire cauchemar. Il descendit de voiture et fit un pas avant de se figer, les yeux fixés sur la bâtisse. Derek récupéra Abby.

« Prends-la, Stiles » lui enjoignit l'Alpha.

« Je… Je peux pas » souffla-t-il en réponse.

Cette fois-ci, Derek s'énerva.

« Bon sang Stiles, prends ta fille dans tes bras, pour l'amour du ciel, ce n'est pas la fin ! Elle ne va qu'à l'école primaire, elle ne part pas à l'autre bout du monde ! »

Le pire cauchemar de Stiles : la rentrée scolaire. Le moment où son petit bébé quittait le manoir sécurisé et protégé par la meute pour un endroit inconnu, rempli d'inconnu. Et si les maîtres et maîtresses étaient des aliens ? Ou des Darach, hein ?

« Tout se passera bien pour elle, Stiles, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Et en plus tu fais peur à Abby. »

Stiles déglutit et attrapa sa fille pour la serrer avec force dans ses bras. Lorgnant sur le cartable rose que Derek tenait – l'objet maudit –, il s'adressa à la petite brune :

« Rappelle-toi, Abby, si tu vois quelque chose d'étrange, surtout, tu ne t'en approches pas, tu trouves un coin isolé, et tu pousses ton hurlement de louve d'accord ? Ton papa, tes tontons et ta tatie t'entendront et viendront voir, d'accord ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, Stiles en faisait un peu trop… Ce dernier déposa sa petite princesse au sol et la laissa enfin entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

« Elle ne va pas y arriver. Derek, elle va pleurer, je le sais. Elle n'a jamais été séparée de nous deux en même temps pendant aussi longtemps, elle va faire une crise… Regarde-la ! Elle pleure déjà ! » s'exclama Stiles, prêt à rentrer à son tour dans la cour pour récupérer son enfant.

« Stiles ! Tu restes ici ! Elle ne pleure pas, elle rit. Elle s'est déjà faite une amie, on dirait » sourit Derek, attrapant son compagnon par la taille.

C'était la triste et dure réalité. Abbigail ne se souciait déjà plus de ses deux pères, pas le moins du monde angoissée, elle.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Oubliez pas, mon facebook vous est ouvert, lien sur mon profiiiil !

Je vous AIME ! Littéralement ! Vous tous ! :coeur:

EK.


	6. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
